1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clothing and particularly to pants for infants having replaceable knee pads disposed in knee pockets and secured therein with retainer panels, the knee pads designed and arranged to protect the knees of infants when crawling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the pre-walking stage of human development, toddlers move about by crawling on their hands and knees. It is desirable to protect the knees and shins of the toddlers, who are on their knees for extended periods of time. It is important to pad the toddlers' knees not only to increase their comfort but also to avoid damage, such as bruises and abrasions to the knees and shins.
Knee pads which are secured to pants are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,906 issued to Aldridge shows a hazardous duty garment with knee pads that are stitched to the outer surface of the shell material from which the garment is made, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,839 issued to Vo et al. shows work pants with pockets containing cushioning pads. The positions of the cushions are adjustable relative to the pockets. However, having knee pads or pockets visible on the other surface of the garment is considered by some consumers to be unsightly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,524 issued to Wright et al. shows a disposable protective garment having internal pockets within which pads are located. However, this garment is limited to a coverall designed to cover a majority of a wearer's skin. Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,224 issued to Walker et al. shows knee pads for infants which are incorporated in long socks or knee covers, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,164 issued to Howard shows protective chaps having pockets at the shin and knee areas to receive shin and knee pads.
It would be advantageous to have knee pads contained in the interior portions of infant pants for protection of the infants' knees.
3. Identification of Objects of the Invention
A primary object of the invention is to provide novel infant pants having knee pockets and replaceable knee pads with a thickness that can be varied according to the weight and other physical characteristics of a particular infant, to thus provide knee protection as the infant crawls about on a floor surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel infant pants or overalls having internal, washable knee pads that are permanently sewn to the interior surface of infant pants or pants liners to comfort and protect an infant's or toddler's knee area during crawling activity.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel infant pants having knee pockets that are affixed to the inner surface of the infant pants or pants liner and have replaceable knee pads composed of material having desired cushioning capability and being sufficiently flexible to readily bend as the knees of a wearing infant or toddler bend.